


"Reality has no place in our world!"

by middlemarch



Category: Gilmore Girls, Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: 6 Sanditon Valentines, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Duolingo, F/M, Female Friendship, Forbidden Love, Gen, Humor, Pop Culture, Romance, Tumblr: Sanditon Creative, gilmore girls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: Romeo and Juliet. Abelard and Heloise. Charlotte and Sidney?
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Georgiana Lambe, Charlotte Heywood/James Stringer, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Lorelai Gilmore/Max Medina, Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	"Reality has no place in our world!"

“Didn’t you see that season of Gilmore Girls, the whole Lorelai/Max Medina thing? It doesn’t end well, Georgie, it’s a total clusterfuck,” Charlotte said. They had the teachers’ lounge to themselves, so she hadn’t bothered to lower her voice.

“Um, first of all, that was a TV show, not real life, and they figured out she had much better chemistry with Luke, which would be like you and Jamie hooking up but I think that ship has sailed. **And** that was a relationship between a parent and a teacher, which unless you have concealed a whole second life from me isn’t really relevant here.” Georgiana kept grading papers but they were multiple choice, so she didn’t have to give them her full attention. “Shit, if Eddie Denham fails this one too, I’m stuck with him again next year. He’s not stupid, he just doesn’t give a rat’s ass for school.”

“He’s the one with the aunt?”

“Yeah, she’s a piece of work. Tried to make me go through my whole CV at parents’ night,” Georgie said. “Hurray, a 66! D+ for the win!” 

“Wow, standards really have fallen,” Charlotte laughed.

“Don’t think you distracted me. You and Sidney, the sexual tension is painful. In the best possible way,” Georgiana said.

“Georgie, he’s my department chair and I’m a long-term sub desperate for a real job, a real classroom, and real health insurance,” Charlotte said. Was Sidney Parker extremely easy on the eyes as well as more than keeping up his end of a conversation about politics? Did he wear the hell out of a button down and blazer and dark-wash denim on dress-down Friday? Had she woken up with his name on her lips at least three times this week? So what if the answer was yes, yes, _oh baby, yes!_ There were some lines you didn’t cross.

“Well, he’s not getting written off like poor old Max and his Proust. Sidney’s here, so, so here, for the duration, and I just heard Mary’s not coming back from maternity leave, so you’ll be here too…” Georgiana could really lean into an ellipsis like nobody’s business.

“Whatever. He might as well have the word _Verboten_ stamped across his forehead,” Charlotte said firmly.

“I didn’t know you spoke German,” Sidney remarked from the now apparently open doorway. How much had he heard? Charlotte was literally dying, her forest green cashmere sweater her burial shroud, and he was standing there looking gorgeous and curious and not nearly as sneery as he usually did. She shot a glance at Georgiana that said _Rescue me for the love of God and Galentine’s Day!_

“Maybe you should get to know Charlotte better. She has a lot of talents,” Georgie said in her most earnest voice. Her eyes, though, her eyes were amused and bossy and evil. 

“Not that many. I can sing ‘Row, row, row your boat’ backwards,” Charlotte heard herself saying weakly. 

“Oh,” Sidney said. That was all he said. Georgiana winked. 

“I—you’ve got to be busy, we’re just grading stuff,” Charlotte said.

“Maybe you can sing me the song later then,” Sidney replied, then walked out after giving her a long look that was the stuff of sonnets.

“Forbidden love, eh?” Georgie said. “Guess some people get off on that.”

“Georgie!”

“You do you, Charlotte. Just, let Sidney do you too is all I’m saying.”

Thankfully, Charlotte had Clara Brereton’s essay on Napoleon to read. Thankfully, Clara never met a subordinate clause she couldn’t cram in or a random fact that belonged in another paper, her topic sentence so overburdened it required Charlotte’s full attention to excavate it. Or nearly full attention; there was still a good 14% of her brain available to think about Sidney’s dark eyes and the curve of his lips, his tormenting erotic baritone. And how she was going to have to start learning German on Duolingo.

**Author's Note:**

> A response for the "forbidden love" prompt. Title from Gilmore Girls, Lorelai speaking.
> 
> Rating mostly for language and allusions to naughty dreams.


End file.
